Until the clock strikes twelve
by Sharkain
Summary: Relena mysteriously falls ill. As she fights for her life, someone everyone thought was dead is back. And they will stop at nothing to prove themselves.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of these characters  
  
Hi there! I was feeling bored over the Easter Hols, so I decided to write this. r/r please  
  
*Amie*  
  
~*~Shar Kai~*~  
  
  
  
Until the clock strikes Twelve  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Suspicious Illness  
  
"How's she been?" asked Duo, somewhat concerned over his friend.  
  
"Same. We can't do a thing for her, we know nothing of her illness, it has never been seen before, let alone me having to deal with it. We're at a loss of what to do now, except to hope that she pulls through. It's more or less out of our hands." Sally sighed and walked over to Relena's bedside. Duo watched her for a while. Sally turned around.  
  
"You haven't seen Heero have you?" Duo shook his head. Sally sighed. "All she does is ask for him."  
  
Duo thought aloud. "She was fine last week, what could've happened to her?"  
  
"If we knew, we wouldn't be pondering it right now. I hate feeling useless. At least Wufei would be proud." She smirked slightly before shaking her head and walking out of the room. Duo walked over to Relena's bedside and looked at the sleeping girl. Her once beautiful shinning hair, was now matted and clung to her face, which was now pale and covered in sweat. Her chest rose slowly, as she tried her hardest to stay alive, with her breathing terribly slow and laboured. As he sat down on the chair next to her bed, her eyes fluttered open slowly.  
  
" . . Heero?" she whispered softly. Duo shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm Duo." Relena took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"Duo, . . . get Heero . . I need to tell . .", was all that she managed to whisper before falling to sleep again. Duo smiled slightly. Every time she talked, she asked for Heero. I wonder if the others have managed to get through to him yet. He took a damp cloth and wiped it across Relena's forehead before heading out of the door. He went downstairs and entered the lounge where all of the others were waiting. They were sitting down, some talking, some silent. They all looked up as Duo entered the room.  
  
"How is she, Duo?" Quatre asked, looking up from the computer screen.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Exactly the same. All she does is ask for Heero." Duo strode across the room and sat down in a chair. Everyone returned to what they had been doing. A few moments later they all jumped in fright when the door slammed. Milliardo walked into the room, looking as if he was about to throttle the first person he saw. Noin followed, trying to calm down her comrade.  
  
"Why?! Tell me, why does she ask for him? Why can't she just forget about him? She has us to care for her, but no, she has to ask for the person who cares least about her."  
  
"Believe it or not, he is important to her, and she is important to him." Noin replied. Milliardo snorted.  
  
"That's exactly why he's here right now, isn't it? He's right by her side as we speak." Noin was about to reply, when they were interrupted by a cry from Quatre. He and Trowa had got up from where they had been sitting in front of the computer. "We've managed to get through to Heero. He's on now." Trowa stated. The others crowded around the screen where Heero's face had now appeared. Duo spoke.  
  
"Heero! It's great to see you again! How ya been?"  
  
"What do you want?" Heero replied monotonously. Duo grinned.  
  
"Same old Heero, even after two years, he's still the same. We were all hoping that you could come over here. You see, Relena's ill, and she just keeps on asking for you. So if you're not too busy -" Heero frowned.  
  
"How ill?" Milliardo strode forwards to the front, and yelled at the screen.  
  
"What does it matter? All she's been doing for the last few days is asking for you, and you're saying that you'll only come if she's really ill?!" Duo put a hand on Milliardo's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Zechs, it was just a question." Milliardo continued to glare at Heero, which Heero was more than happy to return. Finally Heero spoke.  
  
"I'll come tomorrow," he said as the screen went blank. Everyone looked at each other. Duo walked away from the screen and sat down on a chair. He proceeded to put his feet up and hands behind his head.  
  
"She'll be fine. You'll see." He told the others, before promptly falling asleep. The others talked for a while, before eventually following suit, and collapsing on the comfortable chairs and sofas after a tiring day. Eventually only Milliardo remained. He stared at the blank screen for a while before walking upstairs. He opened the door to Relena's bedroom and walked up to his sleeping sister and sat down next to her, on the chair. He walked her chest rise and fall, and saw a slight smile appear on her face as she turned over whilst asleep. After a while, he too fell asleep.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Milliardo paced up and down the room.  
  
"Didn't he say he'd be here?"  
  
"Well he didn't give a specific time," said Quatre calmly.  
  
"Maybe the traffic is bad or something, or his bus is late." Duo stated and glanced at them all, all of whom were looking at him rather confused.  
  
"I wasn't under the impression that Heero was fond of Public Transport," said Whiled, desperately trying to cover her giggles. Duo folded his arms.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," murmured Duo sulkily. Milliardo stamped his foot on the floor.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, to no one in particular. Noin smiled.  
  
"Five minutes after you asked last, and five minutes before you're going to ask again. Calm down and sit down. I never thought you'd be so excited to see Heero." Milliardo glared at her.  
  
"I'm not excited. I'm just frustrated that he's not here." A voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"I am here." Heero walked forwards from where he had been standing. "Where is she?" he asked of the room. Duo smirked.  
  
"Yes, this is the Heero I remember. Always getting his priorities right. She's upstairs, second room on the left." Ignoring the huge smile on Duo's face, who in turn was ignoring Heero's death glare, Heero made his way upstairs. He entered the room Duo had told him.  
  
It was quite a simple room, large and spacious. The window was open and a pleasant breeze filled the room. The sunlight shone upon the white bed in the middle of the room. Heero approached the bed, sat down and watched the sleeping figure. He stared at the once happy face, which was full of life. He didn't understand how she could have been reduced to this. Slowly Heero pushed her hair away from her face. As if she knew that he was there she opened her eyes. Seeing who it was, she gathered all of her strength and tried to get up. Heero shook his head and set her against the pillows.  
  
"Heero, you came! I never thought you would."  
  
"Why wouldn't I come?" Tears suddenly sprang to Relena's eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Heero, somewhat concerned, but letting his face show nothing.  
  
Relena took a deep breath and started to fiddle with her hair.  
  
"I think I'm dying Heero. The others can't do a thing, but they won't tell me to my face - but I know. I'm dying. I need to tell you this, or I may never have the chance to I . . . . I love you." Heero looked at her. Relena tore her gaze away, before she became lost in his eyes. "I know you don't love me, heck, you don't even care about me, but I had to tell you - before it's too late." She turned to look out of the window, then Heero spoke.  
  
"Relena, who told you I didn't care for you?" Relena looked back at him.  
  
"Because you never say anything, you don't show anyone what you're thinking at all. You didn't even come when I was ill. You must've known, it was on the television." Heero looked down at the floor.  
  
"I can't show any feelings, it's hard for me. I have been trying, but I can't." Relena looked at him.  
  
"Just try to show how you feel. It's not hard. Please? For me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just tell me what you feel right now?"  
  
Heero thought a while before tilting Relena's chin up so he looked at her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, before kissing her gently on the lips. When they broke apart Relena smiled and returned to looking out of the window.  
  
"Heero, look at the birds. Happy and free. Do they ever think about death? I want to be free like them," she turned back to face Heero. "Thank you for everything, Heero. I owe my life to you, and I feel sad that I will never repay my debts. I'll wait for you in heaven," she whispered softly before falling asleep. Heero softly stroked her forehead.  
  
"Be strong Relena. I won't let you die yet." Heero stood up and walked across the room. As he reached the door her turned back and watched her. He shook his head. How can an illness suddenly have come on this quickly? Unless . . . she had been forced to be ill. Struck by a sudden thought he went back and picked up the glass of water that stood on her table and shook it. The liquid fizzed and turned a slightly cloudy colour. Heero stared. Does water usually fizz? He was also under the impression water was entirely see-through. He opened the door ready to leave the room.  
  
"Don't take another step," called a deep voice from the room. Gunshot. Heero fell to the floor.  
  
See, I told you I was bored.  
  
R/R Please!!! 


End file.
